WebRTC (Web Real-Time Communications) is an open project that aims to add real-time communications capabilities to Web browsers via a JavaScript Application Programming Interface (API). WebRTC offers web application developers the ability to write rich, real-time multimedia applications on the Web, without requiring plugins, downloads, or installs. For example, WebRTC may enable peer-to-peer real-time communication between browser-based applications regardless of the relative location of the target peers (e.g., on the same device, in the same private network, both behind distinct firewalls, etc.).